Ben 10: Hunt for the Omnitrix
Ben 10: Hunt for the Omnitrix is a movie by UltiVerse and StreetM as a part of the Ben 10: Omnitrix Saga franchise that serves as a prequel to Ben 10: Omni-Era. Synopsis During spring break, a 10-year old Ben Tennyson is being questioned about the whereabouts of his grandfather by a strange group of humans and aliens. Ben doesn't know where he is, and is told about the Omnitrix being on Earth somewhere. Join Ben and the Delta Squad as they travel all over Earth to find the Omnitrix and prepare themselves for a battle. Plot A short frog-resembling alien with tendrills named Azmuth is looking at a black screen. A transmission of a green-skinned, triple purple-eyed female pops up on the screen. She has black marks on her face. Azmuth: Ah, Xylene. I take it the mission was a success? Xylene hangs her head. Xylene: I couldn't directly deliver it to Max Tennyson. Azmuth: You better have a reasonable explanation. I trusted you to safely deliver it. Xylene: Vilgax attacked me. My ship is badly damaged, and I barely made it out alive. facepalming: Where is the Omnitrix? Xylene: I sent it to Earth, preparing for the likely event that Vilgax was coming for it. Azmuth: Is there any way we can retrieve it? Xylene: I've told my Plumber squad to find Max Tennyson and inform him about the Omnitrix. Azmuth: The Omnitrix cannot- must not- fall into the hands of that fiend. Prepare for a possible galactic war, Xylene. A classroom's door opens, and a brown-haired, green-eyed boy named Ben Tennyson runs out, hands in the air. Ben: Woo hoo! Spring break! The rest of the students rush out, cheering. Ben runs towards his locker and twists the dial according to the combination and throws his books in it, closing it. The screen wipes and we Ben casually leaning against a tree in the schoolyard, waiting for his grandfather, Max. Ben: Come on, come on. I can't stay here forever. A cream-colored RV pulls up and honks. Ben pumps his fist and runs towards the door. Kids around him mumble sentences like 'He's rich' and 'No fair'. Ben looks back at the school before opening the door and entering the RV and closing the door. He places his backpack on one of the back seats and runs up to the driver's seat. A plump man with grey hair and a Hawaiian shirt and blue pants is sitting there. Ben: Grandpa Max! Ben hugs him, then pulls away. Max: Hey, kiddo. Ready for the trip? Ben: Am I ever? Ben sits on the front passenger seat. Ben: Where are we going? as Ben buckles his seatbelt: To Redfields. Ben: You mean one of the only campsites in the country to actually be clean? How far is it from Bellwood? Max: About four hours. Ben: Well, then I better get comfy. Max: (chuckles) Feel free, kiddo. We see the Rust Bucket moving on the road. A few cars are being driven parallel to it. The camera zooms into the Rust Bucket, where Max is whistling to the tune of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' as he drives. He hears a beeping sound, and takes a deep breath before pressing a button behind the steering wheel. The dashboard opens up, and a circular device with an hourglass on it catches Max's attention. softly: Who could that be? Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. * Major Events *Ben, Azmuth, Xylene and Max make their first appearances. Characters 'Heroes' *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Azmuth (first appearance) *Xylene (first appearance, video call) *Max Tennyson (first appearance) 'Villains' 'Aliens Used' Trivia Category:Movies Category:Ben 10: Omni-Era